


Terms of Service

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Gargoyles - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David Xanatos has a tough decision to make. (Takes place pre-Gargoyles; contains a spoiler for 'The Gathering, Part 2'.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terms of Service

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hader

 

 

David Xanatos raised an eyebrow as the little man with the long ears blinked out of existence. Sitting back in his chair, he folded his hands on his desk and thought about the Fairy's offer. Puck had given him twenty-four hours to make up his mind: one wish - anything his heart desired - or a lifetime of service from staid, stoic Owen Burnett. 

Decisions, decisions. 

He could do a lot with one wish. He was just starting off on what by all rights should be a long, illustrious, incredibly _wealthy_ career. He had plans for every contingency. He was going to be the richest, most powerful man in the world. He was going to be immortal. 

Ah, immortality. Well, _there_ was something he could use magical help with. Though he had no doubts that money and technology could eventually provide him with an equally 'magical' solution. Besides, his life was a rather serious thing to place in the hands of someone with Puck's reputation for mischief. 

No, he decided, everything he could ever want, he intended to procure for himself, in one way or another. And what more could the man who had everything possibly wish for? 

David felt a pang of misgiving. He was a man of very vivid dreams and ambitions, but even his imagination wasn't limitless. There was a slight chance that, some day, he might somehow come across a situation in which he needed divine (or, rather, supernatural) intervention. But that day was far in the future, and he was uncertain whether he could ask for a time-delayed wish - he had no doubts that Puck's patience wasn't limitless, either. 

And as for the opposite side of the offer... Owen Burnett was a good, dependable, loyal worker, but then, money could buy that, too. It wasn't as if he'd have any added, Puck-ish powers, in any case. Was he worth giving up that one wish for? 

His musing was interrupted by a polite knock at the door. Frowning, he called out, "Yes?" 

Speak of the devil. David watched as Owen entered the room, managing to quietly close the door behind him despite the large number of files in his hands. He had to admire the man's dedication - only an hour or so ago he'd revealed himself to be an ages-old mythological being, but even that didn't stop Owen from finishing his appointed tasks. 

"Just put them on the desk," he told Owen, gesturing to the files. "I'll take a look at them later." 

"Of course," Owen replied, as stiff and unemotional as always. "Will that be all, Mr. Xanatos?" 

David considered the man standing before him. If he decided to forego his wish, Owen would be working for him as long as David wanted him. He'd already displayed a keen willingness to work, not to mention the ability to keep a - rather big - secret. He didn't seem to have any emotional ties; in fact, he didn't seem to have any emotions at all, which would be an asset in some of the more illicit plans David had in mind. And as for his servant's ability to follow orders without hesitation... Well, perhaps a test was in order. 

"Not quite," he said at last. "I believe it's time we renegotiated your terms of service." 

Owen frowned. "If you are dissatisfied with my work..." 

David smiled. "Not at all! In fact, I'm quite impressed with all you've done for me in so short a time. So much so that I'm going to be increasing your workload." 

Owen seemed to relax infinitesimally. "As you wish, Sir. When may I be expected to assume my new duties?" 

David's smile widened, became slightly predatory. "Right now." Motioning to Owen to come around to his side of the desk, David eased his chair backwards, turning so that he was facing Owen once more, settling himself comfortably. "I want you to suck me off," he said, his voice steely. He would accept no hesitation, and Owen offered none, dropping gracefully to his knees before him. 

David watched as Owen's sure, strong hands undid his belt and unclasped his trousers, deftly working the buttons of his fly. He sighed as his rapidly-filling cock was delicately removed from its confines, and shuddered as cool air was replaced by warm, wet suction. 

He looked down at his servant, resisting the temptation to run his fingers through that short blond hair as Owen bobbed up and down on David's erection, taking him deeply into his mouth and doing sinfully wonderful things with his tongue. 

He wondered idly if this was one of the skills Owen had inherited from Preston Vogel. He decided he really didn't want to know. 

Owen was as much an expert in cocksucking as he was at everything else, and David soon found himself close to climax. Now, he allowed himself to reach for Owen's hair, not stroking it gently but gripping it, holding Owen's head steady as he thrust deeply into his willing mouth. One thrust, two, and he was coming with a gasp; Owen's mouth stayed on him, drinking his semen, gently nursing the last spurts of his orgasm out of him. 

David collapsed back into his chair, eyes closed, riding the final twinges of his pleasure as Owen tucked him back into his pants, no doubt pulling himself back together as well. His eyes slitted open and he watched as Owen got to his feet, expression still as bland as always, only the slightest sheen on his lips betraying what he'd just been doing. 

"Do you require anything else, Sir?" 

"Not right now," David acknowledged, and Owen nodded, retreating quietly from the room. David watched him go, speculatively. Unwavering loyalty, an ability to follow orders without question... Not to mention a mouth capable of giving the best blowjob David had ever gotten. 

He glanced at his watch. He had just a little over twenty-two hours to get his answer back to Puck. One wish, anything his heart desired, or a lifetime of service from Owen. 

It wasn't that difficult a decision at all, really. 

The end 

 


End file.
